Korgan
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: A girl named Morgan moves to South Park from LA. Rated M for language and content R&R!


**Unfortunately I don't own South Park, wish I did. But I do own the female in this, Morgan. **

**I'm making this story more chatty than formal, since she's a 17 year old girl.**

"Fuck you!" I shouted to my parents slamming the car door shut. No parent of mines gonna tell me what to do here. Mountain town hmm? Doesn't look very mountain townish. All the people seem so fucking glum here. Liven up abit, what this place needs is a little LA spark.

My parents piss me off so much! _No smoking, no sex with boys, don't take drugs, don't get pregnant your only 17, don't cause any trouble and don't embarrass our family name!_ Oh fuck you Dad! I'll do what I want.

"She must be new," I heard a voices say from behind me, boys voices.

"She's god damn hot!" another called.

"Bet you could get her wet Stan, give it a try. Go one Stan go talk to her." I heard many of them say to this_ Stan_ person. That's it I'll say some shit to these pathetic little losers.

"Oh is that so, go on then hot stuff give it your best shot, make me wet." I turned so I was facing the group of boys, they were all pretty decent looking and all had varsity jackets on. Footballers! Stan's jaw dropped and his eyes veered towards my tits. Haha have they ever seen tits before? He didn't say a word he just stared at my DD boobs until his friends pulled him back and started fanning him. Honestly, have they never seen a girl from LA before? We all have big boobs and asses.

"Fuck sake Stan you're such a dildo! Hey I'm Kenny do you know where you're going?" The blonde said with a smirk, so hot. At least he can talk to me unlike the other tools.

"Thanks Kenny, I'm Morgan, I just moved from LA so if you don't mind could you show me to where the buses run?" He nodded and took me on his own, since all the other boys were still fanning the shocked raven haired boy.

"You know what Morgan I can see why Stan got so shocked. Everyone thinks he's the best looking in South Park, and he's still a virgin. But you have got some sexy titties there Morgan." He winked and I noticed a boner forming in his black skinny jeans. Well I never really get complements on my boobs but yeah if that's what he likes then so be it.

"Thanks I guess you're not so bad yourself," I said in my man grabbing voice and veering my eyes to his huge boner. He looked down there too and shrugged his shoulders. _This is what I need a hot man, that actual knows what he's doing. I don't give a flying fuck about my parents think. I'm gonna fuck this guy until he can't walk! _He walked me to my first class which was the same as his. The teacher greeted me and introduced me to the whole class, oh balls!

"Everybody this is Morgan she just moved from LA-" the teacher paused and stared at another raven haired boys with icicles for eyes, his nose started to pour with blood and his beautiful eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh somebody get Craig to the nurse, anyway this is Morgan. Please make her feel welcome everybody. Morgan take a seat next to Wendy." Wendy what a fucking name haha, she looks like such a spaz.

"Hey I'm Wendy," the yet another raven haired person said in a high pitch, bitch voice that makes you shudder. I just looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "Well, someone's a spoilt little Daddy's girl." I turned to face that bitch and punched her right between the eyes, is she fuck gonna get away with that.

"YOU FUCKING HOE BAG!" I screamed out at the top of my voice and walked out of the classroom, closely followed by Kenny.

"Hey Ken," I calmly spoke, how I calmed down so quick I don't know?

"Hey sexy, you wanna go to mine and have some fun?" He winked. Operation 'fuck Kenny' is under way.

"Yeah sure." I smirked.

We walked to Kenny's house hand in hand. When we got there he pulled me into the house and started making out with me. He reached his hand up my top and undid my bra and pulled my top off. We didn't bother going upstairs we just stayed in the living room, on the floor. He pulled down my hot pants and ripped his shirt open. Once we'd finally finished getting undressed I pushed him down onto the floor and got on top of him.

"Alright Kenny here goes, I'm gonna ride you!" I did exactly what I said. I got on top of his dick inserted it inside me and bobbed up and down. I let out a huge moan and so did he.

"Keep it going you dirty whore!" He moaned at me.

"Uh Kenny, faster, harder. I'm gonna cum on your dick!" I came all over and he lifted me up. He pressed me down onto the floor and kissed me.

"Stop Kenny, I gotta get home now. This was fun we should do it again sometime, okay?" I panted.

"Fuck you, I don't stay with girls. You weren't even that good, you slut. Now get out o' my house, before I go all ghetto on our ass!" He screamed at me. I gathered my clothes and flipped him off! South Parks shit!

**What a bitch! I thought it was good when I wrote it but when I read it over again, its crap. Morgan's so bitchy. I got her personality from a girl at my school that's exactly like her. I liked the end bit when Kenny so totally owned her. Woop *giggles*. **

**Kenny, you legend.**

**The smut was shit though, I can't do straight sex scenes my gay ones are better. Then again I'm not really good at sex scenes but hey ho. R&R please. :) **


End file.
